


Take You Home

by lostinfarewell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tease Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfarewell/pseuds/lostinfarewell
Summary: All he asked was her time. All he wanted was to be with her even though she was something he just couldn't have. He couldn't lie to himself about his feelings, he couldn't hide his attraction to someone who was dating another. Just one night, he suggested to her, let's spend just one night together. All he wanted was one night, but what will happen when his heart longs for more.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this time here with Baekhyun. This was one of my first Baekhyun stories ever written and what followed after is a collection of silly Baekhyun plots. Something to make you smile if you haven't in a while. Take care.

**_Take You Home_ **

_I’m not your man_  
_But watch over me (I need you girl)_  
_I’m not your person_  
_I can’t hold you but I’m a man_  
_With a large back to take you home_  
_I’ll take you home_  
_Lean on me_

I was walking around the crowded festival, arms wrapped around me, as I searched for the person who promised to meet me there. I felt uncomfortable, edge, being in such a large crowd by myself, and not knowing just what to do or what was happening. I don’t know why I decided to agree to come here. This isn’t something that I was used to doing and even if I did, I was always surrounded by a few of my friends.

Tonight, was different.

That man, that boy named Byun Baekhyun, was very persistent this time. He followed me around the university campus, waited in front of my classes, and even fill in more often for my co-worker at a job he’s not even employed at. Each encounter all ended the same; with him asking for a date and me, without hesitation, denying it.   
Still, he kept asking until finally, in the middle of the school's crowded cafeteria, I shouted a 'yes'. I remembered the smile on his face when I did and if he wasn’t such a pest at times, I would have called him cute. 

He texted me every day after that with different ideas on where we should go but, in the end, decided the spot himself.   
This is such a Baekhyun move. 

He’s such a bother. 

“Y/N!” I suddenly heard someone call from behind me. I turned around, curious, to only see Baekhyun waving at me. His smile, one that I was getting used to, was plastered on his face and only grew the closer he got to me. I stared at him, eyeing his frame at bit unsure why I agreed to come out with him. There are too many things in my life for me to be out here with him. There were final papers I have to finish, I have to wake up in the morning to go to work, Jun hasn’t replied to my messages I sent him earlier, and my ankle still hurt a little from the last time I fell. Yet, the moment Baekhyun decided we were going to a festival, I didn’t fight back. 

When he stood in front of me, I looked up at his taller frame, an unsettledness in my heart as I stared into his sparkling eyes. Like the last time I saw him, he was the personification of excitement. Those round cheeks of his were pushed high causing his eyes to squint slightly. His face was smooth, glowing, and as cute as ever. On his soft milky skin, he wore the cutest pink crew paired with tight white jeans. I must admit, he looked good and his honey blonde hair wasn’t helping in my attraction to him. He was nothing like Jun, and something deep inside of me liked that. 

“Y/N, did you wait long?” He asked, already bouncing all over the place. I watched as he shuffled his shoulders around, causing the hair over his forehead to do the same. Suddenly he tilted slightly until we were eye level. “Whoa, you look so pretty today. Are you wearing makeup? Did you make yourself cute for our playdate?” 

I snorted, embarrassed, looking away from him to stare at the dirty ground. “Please, I just wanted to put makeup today,” I muttered as my cheeks grew hotter. “Plus, this isn’t a date. You were just annoying, and I was forced to say yes.” 

Baekhyun only chuckled, leaning a bit closer, hands clasped behind his back until I saw nothing but his teasing face. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” He whispered and I felt the heat from my cheeks creep to the tip of my ears and trailed down my face to my chest. Instantly my hand rose to his tone chest and I pushed gently against it, hoping to get some distance between us. The last thing I wanted was for him to see how his words were affecting me. Nothing good will come from a tease like Baekhyun knowing his actions were working. 

Lowering my head, I cleared my throat, trying my best to calm my beating heart. “Stop with the flirting already. I told you from the start I have a boyfriend.” I muttered but said it mostly to myself.   
“But I wasn’t flirting,” Baehyun stated, standing straight again. “I was only saying what I observed.” 

Rolling my eyes, I finally looked back at his face to see his head tilted and the sweetest smile on his pink lips. “Let’s be serious for once, Baekhyun.” 

“I am serious. You are so cute when you are blushing.” 

“Yah...” 

“How can you tell me to be serious when it’s so much fun to tease you?” He laughed and I wanted to be annoyed by it, but I just couldn’t. With a sigh, I gave in, sending him a small glare but giving up the argument with him. My reaction only made him laugh louder before bringing his hands together as he clapped. “We are going to have so much fun.” 

I hummed, not as excited as the man in front of me. With a small smile, I tried to show even an ounce amount he was. “If you say so.”   
With a soft chuckle, I pushed the fallen hair from my shoulder behind me as I looked around us. There were so many people talking and laughing. Those who weren’t screaming on top of a ride were screaming in front of stands as they played different games for ridiculous prizes. I don’t know when I last came to one of these and being here reminded me why I don’t go.   
Turning back to Baekhyun, I saw him looking around as well and as feeling my eyes on him, he turned back to me. His smile returned to his lips as he motioned for me to follow him. “Let’s do a simple game first.” He announced, turning around and happily walking where he came from. I stared at his retrieving back knowing I can’t back down now. Plus, the more I thought about it, the more I didn’t want to disappoint Baekhyun. 

He looks so happy and I was secretly enjoying it. 

With a sigh, I started following behind him, shaking my head to clear my mind and focus on what we were about to do. It was working just fine until the phone in the pocket of my skirt began to vibrate. My feet quickly came to a stop as I reached for it. When I pulled it out, I noticed the familiar name on the bright screen and my lips curved into an even brighter smile.   
It was a text from Jun, and I was happy to finally hear from him today. I moved fast to open the message but found myself disappointed in what I was reading. When I anticipated him texting me back, I thought it was going to be something that explained where he’s been all day or something cute as an apology. Instead, I got a short two-word text saying, ‘I’m busy’.   
My smile instantly dropped into a frown as I thought of what to say back to him. There was nothing I could say and nothing I wanted to say either. All the excitement I felt just a second ago drained away, leaving me in a familiar state I was becoming too used to. 

When I texted him a simple okay, I heard my name being called. Slowly I looked up to see Baekhyun staring at me, a concerned look on his face as his steady pace walked back to where I was. “Are you okay?” He asked, and his genuine tone made the dull pain feel even worse. Sending him a fake smile, I nodded, fingers tightening around the device in my hand. I watched as his gaze dropped to it and his lips lowered into an even deeper frown. “Y/N, why do you deal with him?” 

I shook my head, “I don’t want to talk about it.” I whispered, stretching my lips even a smile so fake I wondered who I was trying to fool. “We are here to have fun. Remember?” 

“How can we have fun when you are sulking because of some guy who doesn’t-” 

“Baekhyun, stop... Stop. Stop. Stop talking about it. I’m fine.” 

He sighed, running his hands through his hair to only have the soft strands fall back into place. “Fine, I’ll stop.” He retorted. “But I’m taking your phone away.” Before I had a say, he snatched the phone in my hands before putting it in his pocket. I opened my mouth to protest, but he only raised a finger to silence me, brows lowering into a glare. “Let’s have fun, okay?” With that said, his smile returned on his face, his slender fingers reaching for mine. When he took my hand in his, his grip was tight as if to comfort me. 

“Let’s go!” 

Together we walked through the loud festival, Baekhyun going on about how much he hated rides. I listened to him, occasionally laughing at one of his stories. I knew what he was doing, and I appreciated his efforts for trying to make me feel better but being here was the last thing I needed. 

Suddenly Baekhyun came to a stop causing me to bump into his back. I whined, rubbing my forehead to ease to light pain. Looking over Baekhyun’s shoulder, I noticed him staring at a booth that was filled with different accessories. “Y/N, look.” Baekhyun cheered, pointing to it. “Look at the headbands. Let’s buy some.” Before I could say anything, I was being dragged to the booth. Standing in front of it, the man let go of my hand and reached for the first one he saw hanging in front of him. Putting it on, he shouted in excitement before turning to face me. 

“How do I look?” He asked, modeling the new set of black cat ears. I looked up at him and couldn’t help the laugh at left me. He looked so silly but so cute with the happiest smile on his face. Covering my mouth, I kept on laughing, unable to stop myself no matter how hard I tried. In front of me, Baekhyun gave a fake pout but his smile remained in his eyes. “Do I look that bad?” He soon chuckled. “Yah, stop laughing.” 

By his words, I nodded my head, pressing my hand tighter against my mouth. Taking a deep breath, I tried to compose myself, but when I reached out to touch the new ears, I started giggling again. “Cute.” I breathed through my fits. Getting myself together, I ran my hands through my hair before reaching for both ears now. “Oh, these are so cute.”   
In front of me, Baekhyun beamed, meeting my hands on top of his head, he took the headband off his head before reaching over and putting it on top of mine. I let him adjust the new accessory, patting my hair down until it was to his liking. 

“It’s cuter on you.” He chuckled, his hand caressing down my cheeks. His fingers lingered there for a second, thumb raising to caress the skin. There was an air around us that confused me causing me to turn away from him; his hands dropping instantly. I looked at the round mirror stationed to stand in the middle of the booth and examined the ears. I chuckled, loving how it blended well with the black hair that pooled over my shoulders. I liked it. 

Surprisingly, I liked it. 

Turning back to Baekhyun, he was already looking at me and when our eyes locked, he smiled again. 

“Let’s find you one,” I said, searching the rack of different ears that would match Baekhyun. With a hum, I reached for brown mouse ears then stood on my tiptoe as I put it on him. I stared at him and the longer I stared the more he reminded me of a hamster. 

Baekhyun was so cute. 

“This one?” He asked as he moved closer to me, to stare into the mirror as well. Together we looked at him and he raised his hand to touch it as if they were real.   
I hummed, “It’s cute but it’s not the one.” Taking it off his head, I walked around him to the rack and placed it back. Searching again, my gaze landed on short white rabbit ears and I did the same with those. Baekhyun adjusted the hair in front of his eyes as he stared at himself once again. From the side, I stared at it, finding it cute again but not feeling like it matched him. Taking it off, I placed it back before going on the search again. 

“Ah, I found it.” I squealed when I noticed the floppy brown dog ears that were high on top of the rack. I reached for it, finding these to be perfect for the man beside me. Baekhyun is just like a dog; a puppy to be exact. He was as hyper and filled with energy just as one. Placing the headband on his head, I stared at him in amazement finding it impossible for one person to be this cute. The longer I stared at him, the more my heart began to beat faster; dark eyes trapping me in a trance. 

“Ah, this does suit me.” He muttered, turning back to the mirror and fixing his hair to blend nicely with it. As I stared at him, my bottom lip got trapped between my teeth, admiring him as he admired himself. When he turned to me, I played it cool, folding my hands over my chest. 

“Y/N, do I look cute?” Baekhyun sang, framing his face with his palms. I rolled my eyes at him looking away so he doesn’t see my blushing. 

But, of course, he does. 

“You think so, don’t you?” He chuckled, coming closer to me. “Y/N, tell me I’m cute.” His playful self was back, leaning closer to me until our nose was almost touching. 

“Baek, you’re too close to me,” I muttered, trying to create some distance between us. 

“Baek?” He mimicked, head tilting, and the ears on his head made everything he did 2x cuter. “Are we talking informally now? Okay then. Y/N, tell me how cute I am.” 

I wonder at his distance if he can hear how hard my heart was beating? 

“If I tell you, would you back away?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe if you do, it would make me want you closer.” I let out a shaky breath, my world going for a spin by his words. Suddenly I heard him chuckle and before I knew it he pulled away from me. “You’re so cute, Y/N.” He voiced, turning away and facing the man standing behind the booth. As he paid for the headbands, it gave me time to clear my mind. I shouldn’t be feeling this way. There was no need for me to be when I'm already in a relationship. I don’t need to be getting any closer to Baekhyun and if I let this continue, I’m not too sure what will happen.   
Nothing will happen... This was all for fun... 

When Baekhyun returned, he took my hand again, and together we started our walk through the games and fun. Of course, not before he took out his phone and started snapping pictures of us and even had the nerves to force me to do cute poses. 

“Do you want to go on a ride?” Baekhyun asked and I hummed looking for one that I wanted to try. 

“I thought you didn’t like rides,” I smirked, looking at him. His brows pulled together by my words. 

“I don’t.” He said, then turned to me. “But if you want to go on one, I'll be a strong man.” 

I chuckled, “Then let’s go on this one.” I smiled pointing to the ride called the Viking. When I was younger it was always my favorite ride. I remember I used to force my father on it all the time when we go to a fair. Seeing it again, brought a smile to my face. I can already feel the rush it was going to bring. 

Baekhyun’s gaze followed my finger until it landed on the ride as it swung back and forth with screaming riders on top of it. I watched as his lips dropped into a flat line, his head tilting slightly as he fought the protest that was hot on his lips. “Okay, let’s go.” He breathed marching over to the line like he wasn’t scared. I admire his bravery and together we stood in the long line alongside fellow thrill-seekers. I was becoming excited, but the closer we got, the more I could feel the tension rising from the man beside me. For one, he couldn’t stand still, but now that I think about it, I think that’s just how he was all the time. It’s been a while since he spoke, only opening his mouth to mutter things to himself. His feet tapped impatiently on the floor, the hand in mine squeezing tighter every time he heard someone scream. 

It was cute. 

He was cute. 

When we got to the front, I was cheering and hopping on to take my seat. There were two seats on each side and a hesitant Baekhyun sat beside me. I pulled down the safety lever over my lap and waited turned to Baekhyun to watch him do the same, pressing down to make sure it was secured. 

“Are you excited?” I asked, smiling at me. 

As if forgetting I was there, he turned to me surprised and let out a nervous laugh. “No.” He honestly said before raising his hands over his face. “Aish, what have I gotten myself into.” 

“Baekhyun, you have to relax if you’re going to enjoy the ride.” 

“I don’t want to enjoy the ride. I want it to finish.” 

I laughed at him, getting excited when the ride started getting ready to move. 

“What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing?” Baekhyun freaked when the ride started moving only a bit. “Whoa, whoa, it’s moving.” He was loud as ever, but for once his screaming made me laugh instead of frown. 

“Baekhyun, calm down.” I giggled, turning forward before clapping my hands together. As the ride started moving a bit faster and faster, I felt my heart beating faster. The smile on my face grew as the ride slowly pulled back and thrust forward again. Around us, people began to scream, but beside me, Baekhyun only panicked more. 

“Whoa, it's going faster.” He rushed out, hands clutching hard on the handles. 

My hands threw up, hair blowing in the wind as the ride swung faster and faster. When it reached its peak speed, my heart was pounding, eyes opened wide as the cool wind blow against my face quickly. This is the most fun I had in a long time. I don’t remember when last I felt my smile hurt so much. I was laughing, screaming, without a care in the world as the wooden ride moved back and forth. 

As it slowed down, I turned to the man beside me, who’s been begging for the ride to stop and for his mother this whole time. His fingers were still gripping the handles, eyes closed, and head hanging as he let out a defeated laugh. 

“Am I dead?” He whined, pulling his brows together. “Did I die?” 

“No.” I laughed, reaching over to touch his hand. By the action, his eyes opened as he turned his head to me. 

“Oh my gosh, Y/N, you died too.” 

“Stop being dramatic.” I laughed, taking my hand away and fixing my blown hair. As the ride grew slower and slower, Baekhyun leaned back against the seat, his hand pressed against his chest. 

“Gosh, I’ve never been so scared.” He whined. Suddenly he clapped his hands together before fixing his unruly hair. “Y/N, it’s time to go home.” 

I laughed at him and when we got off the ride, I swore he had the most relieved look on his face. To my enjoyment, it wasn’t the last one we went to. Following after, we went on different rides and which each one we went on, it took a part of Baekhyun’s soul. It was the 5th one, and when we stood on the ground once again, there was a tired look on his face. His eyes were empty, soft lips dropped into a small frown, shoulders dropped, and simply exhausted. He walked beside me, but I wasn’t sure he knew where he was going, leaving me to lead us.   
With his warm hand in mine, we walked around again, enjoying some of the live performances. By now I forgot about everything that was bothering me. Every stress, every bad situation that was festering in my life was long forgotten and all I could think about was how much fun I was having. It felt good to not think about them, and I realize I only feel this way when I'm with Baekhyun.   
He makes me forget, and he makes me remember what it felt like to be happy. 

He was a pain in the ass, but I enjoyed being with him. From his teasing to his screams of fright, they all brought an emotion out of me that I haven’t felt in so long. Secretly, I took a look at him over my shoulders to see him observing and enjoy himself. The smile on his face was back and so was the shine I enjoyed seeing.   
When he noticed me staring, he looked down at me, fingers tightening around mine. “Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked, quickening his steps until we walked shoulder to shoulder. Before I could stop myself, I rested my head against his shoulder; too content to find words. 

“I’m having so much fun.” I sighed. “Thank you for bringing me here. I get to hear you scream like a girl. It was pleasing.” 

“Ha, very funny.” I chuckled at his sarcastic tone but the smile showed he was messing around. “Are you hungry?” He then asked. 

“I am hungry,” I muttered, not realizing I was until he mentioned it. 

“What do you want to eat?” We walked over to all the food stands and there were so many choices that I didn’t know where to look. Everything looked so good and everything I wanted to taste at least once. In the end, we settled for a stand that sold street food and decided we were both going to buy corn dogs; mine filled with mozzarella while Baekhyun had his kogo style. 

I was busy added mustard on mine, simply unable to eat the food by itself. Beside me, Baekhyun took a bit into his, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he chewed, enjoying the taste in his mouth. A smile formed on his face, but what was cuter was the bit of ketchup on the corner of his mouth. I wanted to coo at him, but instead, I took a napkin from my hand and reached for his face. Baekhyun stared at me confused; startled as I whipped the spot away. He blinked at me and I sent him a small smile before turning to the corn dog in front of me. I softly bit into mine, pleased as a string of hot cheese formed as I pulled away. 

It’s been so long. 

It tastes so good. 

Opening the eyes I didn’t know I closed to see Baekhyun taking another bite into his. When he pulled away, there was another spot on his face and I didn’t waste any time whipping it away. This time, Baekhyun whined, dropping his hands and giving me a look. 

I stared at him surprised, raising a brow. In return, he let out a chuckle, free hand coming to push the hair from his face to only have it fall back. “Yah, when you do that it makes me feel things.” I raised my brow higher, not sure what he was talking about. He stared at me again, eyes serious but a teasing smile on his lips. 

“Do you want me to leave your face messy?” I asked, more than confused. 

“Y/N, when you do that, it makes me feel like... like you’re dating me. It makes me think about things.”   
By his confession, I blushed and I blushed hard. I stared up at him for a while before turning away and shoving the corn dog in my mouth so I won’t have to talk to him. Behind me he laughed and by the sound of it, I squealed, taking my corn dog and I out of this situation. My steps were quick, trying my best not to choke as I tried to escape the awkward situation. Behind me, I could hear Baekhyun calling me, his tone filled with laughter. 

“Leave me alone, Baekhyun,” I called over my shoulder, feet carrying me faster. 

“Y/N, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” He replied. “Oh my gosh, you’re so cute. Y/N, wait for me.” Before I could get any farther, I felt two hands held my waist. I jumped when they squeezed gently, bringing me to a stop. My back was then pressed against someone’s front and by the familiar scent, I knew just who it was. My heart quickened, mind clouding with all these thoughts. 

“If you keep running away from me, I won’t let you go,” Baekhyun whispered right by my ear, the fingers that touched me, dug deeper into the skin. I was frozen in my spot, unable to do anything except breathed; and even that I was struggling with. “You’re too cute for your good, Y/N.”   
Coming to my senses, I quickly turned around and was greeted with his stupidly handsome face. “Yah, don’t speak informally to me. I’m your Noona.” 

“You’re older than me by one year.” 

“I’m still older. Call me Noona.” 

“Noona.” 

Instant regret. I think there’s something wrong with my chest. 

“Don’t ever call me that again.” 

Baekhyun rose his hand to my face. His smooth fingers brushed the strands of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. I stared up at him, the lights twinkling around him, and the cute puppy ears still in his hair. Gosh, he was so handsome and the way he was looking at me as if I was the only person here, felt foreign. Not even Jun looked at me this way. Never once have I looked into his eyes and saw that shine, that admiration, that love. 

By the thought, I looked away from Baekhyun to stare at the half-eaten corn dog in my hands. I took the end of the stick in my hand before raising it to his mouth. Baekhyun stared at it and giving in, he took a bite. I smiled, loving the pleased look on his face. I took a bite as well, but my focus was on the man in front of me. 

“Let’s go on the Ferris Wheel,” I suggested and Baekhyun only smiled. 

“You want to go on the Ferris Wheel with me? Up there? Together? I can’t promise nothing won’t happen. What if the wheel rolls off?” He smirked. 

I chuckled, “Just admit you’re scared of heights? Maybe I could hear you scream again.” 

“That, Y/N, sounded sexual. Is this the first kink of yours that I’m going to learn?” 

“You’re impossible.” I sighed. 

“And you’re beautiful.” 

When we got unto the slow-moving ride, I took a deep breath, enjoying the view of the brightly lit festival. Everything looked so small from up here and for a second I enjoyed watching the small figures moved about below me. Spinning in this circle, I found peace. For a second, it felt as if I was floating on a cloud above everyone else and away from everything. The thought brought a smile on my face and when the ride started to slow, I turned to Baekhyun and asked him if we could go again. 

He nodded at my request, enjoying this ride more than he did the others. Beside me, he sat relaxed; gaze focused on the twilight. He hasn’t said much when we got up here, lost in his thoughts as well, leaving us in a pleasing silence. When I looked over at him, I smiled how he instantly tore his gaze away from the stars to stare at me. His expression remained the same, his eyes shined the same. 

“What are you thinking about?” I asked, tilting my head. He gave a soft smile, and it was so beautiful that it made my heart flutter. 

“I’ve never seen such an entrancing expression.” He voiced, staring directly at me. 

“What are you talking about?” I muttered, fully aware of the change of atmosphere around us. 

“I’m talking about you. Your smile is very beautiful. I’m in love with it.” 

“Baekhyun...” 

“I know, you’re dating someone else, but I can’t help liking you. I like you a lot even though I know you don’t feel the same. Doing this, spending time like this with you is enough. Seeing you smile is enough for me.” 

His confession made me conflicted. On one end, I was happy he felt that way about me. The butterflies in my stomach ran amuck; my heart beating as fast as their wings. His words were so beautiful, so heartfelt, that I wanted to throw myself in his arms and have him promise to never let me go. Yet, on the other end, I loved Jun. I loved him and wanted things to work with him. Our relationship wasn’t the best, but I want to work on it. I don’t want to give up what we have when I so badly wanted things between us to get back on track. I wanted both things, but I knew I couldn’t have it. I don’t deserve it. 

I stared at Baekhyun unsure what to do, and the reassuring smile on his lips wasn’t helping either. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, repeating my question to me. 

I blinked once, twice, three times at him, staring into his eyes. “Baekhyun,” I called his name and it caused a straight brow to raise. I took a deep breath and it came out harshly. “I’m thinking about you.” The words left me in a muttered, but I knew he heard. 

“What about me?” His voice was so gentle that it became hard to look him in the eyes. Slowly my eyes drifted away, but his fingers rose to my chin, tilting my head until he had my eyes again.

“What about me?” He repeated, leaning in a bit closer, closing the distance between us. His warm breath fan over my face, thumb rubbing against my chin. 

I bit into my bottom lip, find the right words in my crowded mind. “A-about how I... I want... I want you to kiss me.” 

“Are you sure?” 

I nodded slowly, wanting to hide from his intense eyes but having nowhere to go. Slowly, Baekhyun inched closer to me, giving me time to change my mind but it was set. I wanted this. I can stress about it later. Tomorrow I can regret my decision, but right now at this moment I wanted to know what kissing Baekhyun would feel like. I wanted to feel his love for me and see where this goes.   
On this Ferris Wheel, it was just the two of us and that’s all I wanted to think about. 

Him and I. 

My eyes fluttered closed when his soft lips hovered over mine. When they finally met, it was like an explosion in my heart and I was seeing stars. He gave me nothing but a soft kiss as if testing the waters. He did it two more times, and when his testing was over, he finally pressed his lips harder against mine. His hands raised to cup both sides of my cheeks, pulling me closer to him. Head tilted; his soft lips moved passionately over mine as I did the same. We kissed each other as if we were both waiting for this moment. We were both curious as to what it would feel like and now that we got our answer, we wanted more. My hand raised to his chest, fingers trailing up to his neck to cup the side, deepening our kiss.   
It felt like those moments in the movies. Where the couple was on a ride, they kiss, and fireworks go off. I always thought of it being cliché, but here I was on a ride, kissing this wonderful guy. There were no fireworks, but there surely was a spark between us brighter.   
When we finally pulled away, our breaths were heavy, lips were swollen, but small smiles on our faces. Baekhyun pressed his forehead against mine. My eyes opened to see him already staring at me. 

“My heart is beating so fast.” He mumbled, taking a hold of one of my hands to press it against his chest. I felt it, the pounding of the drums, but it was weird because it matched mine. “That made me so happy.” 

“Baekhyun, I-” 

“We don’t have to talk about it. It’s okay. I just want to see you smile for me.” His fingers caressed my cheeks and by his words, I couldn’t help doing what he asked. He smiled, lips pressing against mine once more. We kissed again and again until the ride came to a stop, and even then, I couldn’t get enough of him. 

The ride came to a stop and we finally came off. Before we started walking again. He took my hand in his like before but this time it felt different. From then I knew our relationship changed.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> “The life of inner peace, being harmonious and without stress, is the easiest type of existence.” —Norman Vincent Peale


End file.
